The Great Life of Quinn Fabray-Lopez
by It's a Quinntana Tale
Summary: One-Shot. Future fic. Quinn and Santana are married and have two kids. Santana is a successful lawyer and Quinn is her trophy wife who's slowly becoming her mother. Angst issues.


This was supposed to be a multiple chapters fanfic, but I don't have any free time, so I made it a one-shot. No smut this time. Just pure **angst**. Sorry. Santana still has the g!p though.

* * *

**The Great Life of Quinn Fabray-Lopez**

Quinn sighed after emptying her second glass of wine. The kids were fast asleep and her wife was working late. As usual. If you would have told sixteen year-old Quinn that she would end up being a trophy wife she would have laughed in your face! Quinn Fabray aimed for big things in life. She was going to be a very successful photographer and she would work at some important magazine; such as Time. Yes, Quinn Fabray was no Judy Fabray. She wasn't the kind of girl that stays at home playing housewife to some busy lawyer. Only she is.

Got married after college and accidentally ended up pregnant. Not that she regrets having her baby. God, no! Lizzie is everything to her and so is Alison, her younger daughter. But the fact is Quinn never made it. No Time; or any other magazine at all. She stayed at home and took care of her baby while her wife was out there winning the bread. And then Santana made it big, she made partners with some awfully rich people and bought them an awfully big house. She seemed comfortable with the idea of having a beautiful stay at home wife to show off at her law firm's parties. And the worst part of it was that Quinn was starting to accept it was her role in life. Being the typical all-american housewife. And even more so after getting pregnant again two years later.

Santana was thrilled with the news of the incoming baby and so was Lizzie who was dying to have a little sister or brother. And Quinn, well she was pretty happy that her family was happy. And she was happy they would have another baby. And she was happy being a housewife. She had a great life. Really. A wife who loved and worshipped her. A beautiful and sweet daughter and another one on the way. A house that was almost a mansion. And good friends. She didn't need anything else. Really.

She started smiling more and singing around the house and she never talked about her "Times dream" anymore. She was the perfect arm-candy at Santana's parties. And the perfect wife/lover. And the perfect mother. Everything was perfect and everyone was happy. Until Alison turned two and Lizzie started kindergarten. Santana was always away on business trips and meeting. And Quinn was more and more depressed each day. She started having a glass of wine every night. One glass that soon turned into a full bottle and a few valiums every now and then.

The sound of Santana's car pulled the blonde back to reality. She rapidly hide the now empty bottle so her wife wouldn't see it on trash can and washed the glass, putting it back on it's place just when the latina entered the kitchen.

"Hey, princess. What are you doing up so late?"

Quinn tried her very best to show her wife a sincere smile while the brunette walked to her. "I just couldn't sleep so I decided to wait for you."

Santana hold the blonde's slim waist and kissed her, gently and slowly. Quinn tried not to let her wife taste the wine on her mouth but she failed to it. "You've been drinking? You taste like wine."

The hazel eyed woman simply shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal and flashed the other woman one of her disgustingly sweet smiles. "I've had a glass while watching The Notebook. Thought it would help me to sleep. It didn't though."

Santana was too lost on her wife's cuteness to try and find the lie on the blonde's story. She just smiled back and pecked her pink lips. "Well, I'm sure you're gonna be able to sleep now that I'm here to hold you, princess."

Quinn just nodded her head, the fake smile never leaving her perfect lips.

They made love that night and for the first time in ten years of relationship, Quinn had to fake an orgasm. Once they were done Santana kissed her wife's forehead. And then she kissed her nose. And then her cheeks. Her jaw. Her eye. And finally her lips before telling her how much she loved her. Quinn contained her tears until Santana was fast asleep and then... She just lost it.

She went into the bathroom, locked the door and stood still in front of the mirror. And she cried. She cried years of saved tears and frustation. She cried like she never cried before for at least an hour and then she ran out of tears. And she looked at herself in the piece of glass. Really looked at her own reflection. And then she laughed. She laughed like a woman possessed. She had finally become Judy Fabray.

**Fin.**


End file.
